Dying Memories
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends, one day Syao is infected with a new disease and is dying from it, can Sakura save him, or watch let him die?
1. It's Not True, is it?

Dying Memories

Summary

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran are best friends, they do everything together, until one day when Syaoran is infected with a terrible disease. No one knows about this new disease, this is the first time anyone had seen such a horrible disease. Poor Syaoran was dying of this new disease and no one could do anything about it. Sakura was shocked at the news when she heard that Syao was dying, but what could she do? What could anyone do? No one could do anything for poor Syao, no one in Japan, but maybe, maybe someone else had seen a similar disease, maybe even someone who is already dead...but how could they ever find this person? And in time to save Syao, or could they?

* * *

Chapter 1

It's Not True, is it?

* * *

"What is happening to Syao dad? Is he really going to die?" Sakura asked worrying that her best friend would die of some weird disease that no one has ever known about. 

"We dont exactly know yet Sakura, but right now he is in a state of memory loss, he will remember you but he is losing his memories of you, we've asked him what happened on the beach that one time, he remembers nothing about that, I'm sorry Sakura." Her father replied.

When Sakura realized what that meant, she went over to him and asked him about some days that meant everything to them before he was diegnosed with it, like the day they went together on the trip Sakura won to Tokyo, he remembered one thing, that he was there, and he had fun, nothing about what he had fun doing, just he had fun.

Sakura was so heart broken, that was one of the most treasured memories to him, and he remembered nothing, how could this happen? By the time she thought it over she was in tears, Syao asked what was wrong, did he not remember that he just said that? This was really bad, how much worse could this get?

"You just said you didn't remember anything about the trip I won that we had so much fun on, dont you even remember what you just said?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I dont, not one bit, I'm really sorry about this, but I cant do anything about it, I still have many memories that I do not want to forget, but eventually they will disappear and I might not remember you at all, so please, dont be mad at me, ever, do you promise?" Syaoran answered.

"I...I...I promise...but why...why did this happen to you? Why?" Sakura continued to ask questions.

"Umm...everyone, can we please have a couple minutes alone?" Syaoran asked the people in the room.

"Yes, common people, leave them alone for a couple minutes, but someone please stay at the end of the hall, just incase, and so you cant hear anything." Sakura's father demanded.

"Thank you." Syaoran politely said as everyone left the room, except for Sakura, "Do you know why I asked them to leave, Sakura?"

"No...should I?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's good, you shouldn't know, considering no one should know, now someone will. Sakura, before I lose al my memories, please listen to this, this is hard for me to say, or rather to confess..." Syaoran explained.

"What is it Syao?" Sakura asked once again.

"I...I...I love you Sakura, and I have, since I saw you the first time, the day I arrived here, I was really happy when I got to sit behind the most beautiful person in the class, even though we were young, I still loved you, even if I didn't know, I realized that I have loved you all this time, but the reason I'm telling you this, is not to break your heart, but just to let you know...before I die...I'm sorry, but the doctor has said that this disease will get worse and eventually I will die, and soon. I'm really sorry." Syaoran explained.

Sakura was shocked, he loved her, the whole time, he loved her, and he was about to die, how terrible is this disease, temps him to say his biggest secret, then kill him, how can this be? As her cheeks filled up with tears, she was pulled forward towards Syao, feeling his warm embrace and making a puddle of tears on his warm blankets pulled over his chest, all Sakura could do was cry, hug Syao and cry, then pulled away from him for a quick minute and confessed. "I love you too, Syao." then slowly layed back down on his chest and continued to cry.

"Sakura, time to go!" Her father yelled through the door.

"Okay dad, just give me a minute!" Sakura replied trying to sound happy and said to Syao "I gotta go now, I'll come back tomarrow and see you, please remember me." giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked through the door. "Okay dad lets go"

"Alright, just go down to the car and I'll come in a minute." Her father finished and went back down the hall to Syao's room where everyone had gathered back. "Will he remember any of this tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not...sorry sir." the doctor answered.

_This is going to crush Sakura's heart when she comes tomorrow._ He thought.

The next day, Sakura came into her father's room and bugged him to take her back to Syaoran's house. When they got there and Sakura ran up to his room, she went in to find him alseep and he seemed very uncomfortable so she went over to comfort him by talking to him. When he 'woke, he had a look of terror in his eye's, like he had no idea what she was doing. When he asked her, she told him what had happened the day before, just before her father came to the door. Syaoran seemed like he was starting to come down with a fever now, and said he was very cold. Sakura started to worry even more, how much worse could it get, after hearing that he could die soon just the other day, and now he was starting to get sick enough that he could die, it couldn't be true, could it?


	2. The Dream, and the Gift

Chapter 2

The Dream, and the Gift.

* * *

_"Sakura...Sakura..._

_Your friend is sick, is he not?_

_Why dont you help him?" a voice said, comming from all directions._

_"I cant, there's nothing I can do to help him..." Sakura explained._

_"Sure you can_

_but the only thing you can do_

_is stay by his side_

_untill he dies._

_It's not much_

_but I'm sure_

_it'll help him_

_be happy." the voice explained._

"Sakura...Sakura...wake up, it's time to go to Syao's house!" Sakura's father called up the stairs.

"Uhh...what a weird dream..." Sakura said quietly then called back down to her father "Okay dad, comming!"

Sakura got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast quick.

"So what'd ya make dad?" Sakura asked.

"Pancakes, your favourite." He answered.

"Yummy." Sakura said eating her breakfast quickly and waited for her father to finish.

Once he finished, he went outside and started up the car, Sakura followed and got into the car. They drove off to his house, when they got there, more news was known to be told.

"Ahh, Mr.Kinomoto, your here, thank god, Syao is...he's dying, he'll only live for another day, the way he's fighting this disease, all by himself, there's no medicine that will help, we've tried everything but it seems to get worse every day, I'm sorry for you to have to hear this Sakura." Syao's doctor said as they walked in the door. Sakura, after hearing such a dradful thing, ran up to his room once again and cried, stayed right by his side and cried.

"He hasn't awoken yet this morning, but we know he is still alive, he is breathing and his heartbeat is normal, we just dont think he will live much longer." the doctor continued as Mr.Kinomoto and him walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When they walked in they were surpriesed to see Syao almost awake, Sakura talking to him and his eyes starting to open. He looked very tired and very dreadful, awake and that was all that mattered to Sakura at the moment. She asked him if he remembered any of the good times together. Unsurprisingly, he remembered none, none at all, he brealy remembered her, the one person he remembered, even just a bit was her, that was enough for Sakura, that's all she needed to know.

Remembering what the voice said in her dream, Sakura layed happily at Syao's side, and was going to untill he died, and surprisingly heard Syao start to talk to her.

"Sakura...? Will you always remember me?..." Syao asked.

"Syao...you dont have to take the trouble to ask me anything, of course I'll remember you, forever." Sakura explained.

"Never forget me...? Ever...?"

"Never."

"Doctor, will you please get me my box..., over there...on the table...?"

"Anything for you Syao." the doctor explained getting the box and giving it to him.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for a while..." Syao explained handing the box over to Sakura. "It's very expensive, it'll help you not to forget me..."

Sakura took the box and slowly opened it...it was a very pretty diamond neclace with a silver chain and underneath was a matching ring. She was shocked at the gift and asked him how he could have ever afforded it. He said he didn't, he went to the store and said who he was and what he was looking for and who it was for and the store keeper just gave it to him.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Syao kindly asked.

"Okay..." Sakura answered, turning around slightly for him to put the neclace around her neck. She turned around and he took the ring, looked quickly and took her hand. Took her marriage finger and placed the ring on, it fit perfectly.

"I know very much what finger that is and I hope you are comfortable with it on that finger."Syao whispered enough for only Sakura to hear. She was very happy and hugged him, he fell asleep once again and this time,...didn't awake, his heart stopped and everything went quiet, Syao...was dead, the fight for his life was finally over, he had done everything he wanted to do, and died quietly and happily. Sakura cried once again, for a very long time, but she was happy for him and was always happy, she had many things to remember and she would always remember him.


	3. The Memories of her Beloved

Chapter 3

The Memories of her Beloved.

* * *

That night Sakura sat, alone in her bed, crying and thinking of all the great times her andSyaoran had together. She went over to her desk, turned on her night table light and took outher writing book, then wrote,

_Syaoran Li was the best friend I ever had, he was the same age as me..._

_Then he got a horrible disease that no one knew about..._

_And no one could save him from dying..._

_The day before he died,..._

_He told me..._

_He loved me..._

_I told him I loved him too,..._

_When I went back the next day..._

_He awoke for me, and no one else,..._

_And gave me a beautiful neclace and a matching ring..._

_He placed the neclace around my neck_

_And ring around my finger..._

_My marriage finger..._

_5 minutes later..._

_He died..._

_Died, right there before me..._

_In my arms..._

_I cried..._

_All day..._

_And now..._

_I miss him so much..._

_And I'm thinking of him..._

_Thinking about all the fun times we had together..._

_And I'm happy..._

_Happy that he died with me..._

_And happy that he died peacefully..._

_And happy that...he loves me..._

_Even though he's dead..._

_He still loves me..._

_And I love him..._

_And I will forever..._

Sakura sighed and closed the book, she put the book back in the drawer and turned off the nighttable lamp. She went back down, layed on her bed and fell asleep. When she awoke, she saw a veryfaint image...of Syao...but how...he was dead...

"Sakura...I love you, please...dont forget me..." a Syao said faintly and faded. Was Sakuraseeing things or did she just see Syao's spirit? Whatever had just happened, it continued tohappen, everywhere, all the time, for months.

One night when Sakura was sitting in her room, she took out her clow book, took out all the cards one by one, telling who captured them, then she came to the last one, The Hope, the onethat was only as strong as her fellings, her strongest feelings, for Syao. As she sat, the card in her hand and eyes closed, she thought about Syao and Kero Baros, who had left shortly after she captured The Hope, Syao was standing, watching over her, happy, smiling and happy. Then everything went black, and Sakura opened her eyes. She felt the moist tear drops rolling down her cheeks and wiped them away, smiling and sad, but still happy. Syao was watching over her every second that she lived and every time she needed him, he was there, never too far from her, and never to quiet to hear.

When Sakura went to bed that night all she could think about was Syao. 3 months after Syao had died, Sakura could only think of him...the only person she ever loved, the only person who had ever loved her, was him(cant really blame her can you, I mean, how hard is it to find a good guy in this world?). Once again, she got up, not being able to sleep and went over to her deskagain...and wrote...

_Thinking of Syaoran..._

_3 months after..._

_His death..._

_I sit here thinking..._

_Of him and wonder..._

_What happiness..._

_We had together..._

_I've been seeing him..._

_Day after day..._

_His ghost..._

_Telling me..._

_Never to forget..._

_About him..._

_I never will..._

_Syaoran..._

_I never will..._

_And I hope..._

_You wont either..._

_The card..._

_The gift..._

_You gave me..._

_My love..._

_Got me..._

_The best gift..._

_I could ever ask for...

* * *

_

Now I know this chapter is kinda short but that's all I could think of for now, I will write chapter 4 very soon, so keep and eye out.


	4. Back to School, to Tell of What Happened

Chapter 4

Back to School, to Tell of What Happened

* * *

The next day, Sakura's dad suggested she went back to school(since she'd missed almost 4 months already, that's more then half a school year). She didn't really want to...but she knew she shouldn't miss too much work. So she got up and got ready for school, then her dad drove her, he knew she still wasn't too happy so might not have wanted to roller blade there. When she arrived, everyone was gathered in one spot...Sakura went over to check out what was happening, when she got over there, everyone stopped talking and looked at her, Tomoyo came up to her, Sakura asked what was going on, Tomoyo answered..."Well everyone heard that Syaoran was sick and, well we're all worried about him-"

"Syao's dead!" Sakura yelled and ran around the corner of the school and fell to her knees.

Everyone was very sad after Sakura just told everyone the truth, they felt sorry for her too, considering he was her best friend and Tomoyo knew exactly how she felt, she knew Sakura loved him. Everyone followed her, they also saw the ring on her marriage finger, where Syaoran had placed it, and the neclace around Sakura's neck. Tomoyo asked her, if Syaoran had given them to her. Of course Sakura couldn't lie, so she told everyone there what had happened, the ring, the neclace, and his true love. Everyone was really shocked, not really Syao's friend Eriol(also Tomoyo's crush who had a crush on Tomoyo as well). He Had known about Syaoran's love, but had no idea he'd died.

When the bell rang to go to class, the halls were quiet, the only sound you heard was the opening and closing of lockers from one end of the hall to the other. When everyone was in their classes, the day went on as a usual school day, but no noise. The teachers were wondering what was going on, so after class Sakura's teacher called her in to talk to him, because she was the quietist, she wouldn't say a word all day, only silence came from her.

"Alright Sakura what is going on, i haven't heard a peep come from you all day long, you have a ring on your marriage finger and a matching neclace, that you refuse to remove even in gym class." the teacher explained.

"...Syao..." Sakura whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Syao...you mean Syaoran Li? What about him?"

"...Syao is...dead...he gave me the ring, placed it on my finger, he also gave me the neclace and placed that on my neck, he also said he...-"

"Loved you, and you loved him?"

"...Yes...how did you-"

"Before he started missing school because of his sickness, he seeked help from me on how to tell a certain someone he loved them, I figured it was you when you said Syao."

"Oh...but why did he have to die the day after saying that? He left my heart broken..."

"Sometimes it can't be helped Sakura, he obviously knew he was going to die, then had to share his feelings with the person he loved, he didn't want to go without letting you know that, he obviously didn't mean to break your heart. I understand what happened and I'm sure you'll get over it eventually, you may or may not find another you love, but you will always know that deep in your heart, you have someone who loves you. So if you do find someone I hope you remember, you have more then one love, but you are allowed to have someone else."

"You're right, thank you." Sakura got up and went to the door.

"You're welcome Sakura."

Sakura left and went back home, when she arrived she was greeted by all her friends who had come to make her feel better. Sakura thanked them all for coming and they went up to her room to talk. Chiharu asked why the teacher wanted to see her after class, Sakura told them all about that and said she felt much better now that she knew Syaoran didn't mean to break her heart, he just wanted to let her know how he felt. Naoko also asked if the ring and the necklace were real...Sakura answered with a yes.

"Wow, that must have cost him a lot of money, he must have spent his life savings on them, he must have really loved you Sakura, you are lucky to have had someone who cared about you so much." Naoko explained.

"Nikki's right you know, not many guys at 17 would buy someone a gift so expensive, he probably spent at least $400 on that." Chiharu continued.

"Thanks gals, I really appreciate all this, and Tomoyo, how about that crush of yours, you don't wanna end up with the same problem as me and Syao do you?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...well...I can't do it alone." Tomoyo explained.

"Nice excuse, you're going to confess you love him tomorrow." Naoko demanded.

"But isn't he supposed to say something first?" Tomoyo asked.

"I know, I heard he's planning on telling the person he loves, tomorrow, that's you Tomoyo." Chiharu explained.

"But how do you know...?"Tomoyo asked.

"I have my resources." Chiharu finished.

"I need to see this." Sakura explained, then had to send her friends home because it was getting late. "Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo yelled and went home.


	5. Tomoyo's Confession, and Eriol's Miracle

Chapter 5

Tomoyo's Confession, and Eriol's Miracle Father

* * *

When the morning came, everything was cheerful and brightened by the sunlight, Sakura awoke with the sunlight in her eyes and got out of bed, almost tripping over herself getting up. When Sakura arrived at school, she was surprised to see everyone gathered around Tomoyo.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Tomoyo is getting her hopes up, she has that confession she has to make later." Naoko answered.

"What should I do Sakura, I'm so nervous and I don't know how to say it...I don't even know what he'll say..." Tomoyo asked, nervously, her voice shaking more then anything.

"Just wait and see how he says it, then reply the best way you can." Sakura answered trying not to laugh at her nervous friend.

"Okay..." Tomoyo replied.

The bell rang and everyone entered the school, it was a nice day and no one was in a bad mood. When class started, Naoko whispered to Sakura, she told her Tomoyo was going to tell Eriol at lunch time, after everyone eats, Eriol would have to say something then. Everyone was so excited, this reminded Sakura of how excited she was when Syaoran told her she loved her, then her hopes went down when he died. Now that Sakura was content, still thought about Syaoran with all her heart and never lost hope, she knew that she would always have Syaoran with her, dead or alive.

Class finished and everyone went outside for lunch, Tomoyo ate slowly, she was still nervous about Eriol and confessing her feelings. Then Eriol came and sat beside her, Tomoyo's heart started beating faster...she knew what was going to happen...he was going to tell her, then she'd have to tell him.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol started.

"Yes...?" Tomoyo nervously asked.

"I umm...I uhh...I Love you Tomoyo." Eriol finished.

"I...love you too...Eriol..." Tomoyo replied.

"Really?" Eriol asked.

"Really." Tomoyo answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Eriol asked.

"Okay." Tomoyo answered.

"You wanna, come to my place later and you can bring a friend, my father would love to meet you and umm...Sakura is it, the one who lost her love?" Eriol asked.

"Sure, yea that's her." Tomoyo answered.

So later on, after school, Tomoyo asked Sakura if she wanted to go with her to Eriol's house. Sakura agreed to go with her and they met up with Eriol. He led them to his house and led them inside. He sat them down in the living room and went to get his father. When he returned with his father, he turned out the lights and they sat down on the floor.

"Sakura is it...? and Tomoyo?" Eriol's father asked.

"Yes." Eriol answered.

"Well then lets see, Sakura, you are the one who lost your love to an unknown disease, correct?"

"Yes..." Sakura replied.

"Syaoran Li was it?"

"Yes..." Sakura replied.

"Alright. Tell me all about him."

"He was 17, had, short chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. He was open minded to everyone and never got mad, at anyone. He hated no one."

"Okay, and how did he die, what happened before he died?"

"He gave me my necklace and ring, and told me he loved me, but he was loosing his memories and had a high fever, he was very sick."

"I see. This disease, I know of it, and I also know, how to bring Syaoran back from the dead..."

* * *

Another short chapter, but it'll get much better next chapter. 


	6. Syaoran's Return

Chapter 6

Syaoran's Return

* * *

Eriol's father went on, he said there was once another person with the exact same disease, they still remained on earth, as a ghost. In order to bring Syaoran back to life, they would have to find that ghost and ask it how they could ressurect Syao, then they'd have to cure his disease, in which the ghost also knew how to do. Eriol explained that the ghost stayed in a village close by them, he wasn't too hard to find in the haunted village, but if you didn't know what he looked like or his name, he could be hard to find. He also made it very clear that by bringing Syaoran back to life, he might not remember anything or anyone, so Sakura would have to fill in his memory. Sakura thought about it for a few minutes, then agreed, it would be hard, but at least Syaoran would be back with her and hopefully never have to leave her again.

Now Sakura would not be allowed to say who had brought Syaoran back to life, because if this was going to happen the right way, no one should know of the person who ressurected Syaoran. Eriol's father then got up and left the room, Eriol dismissed Sakura then Tomoyo a couple minutes later. He kept her behind to throw in a lil kiss and a hug ;D. On Sakura and Tomoyo's way home, they talked about what had happened in Eriol's house (and what happened after). Sakura was so excited to get her Syao back, even if she had to refresh his memory.

On the weenend Eriol called Sakura and Tomoyo to his house again and informed their parents that they might be out all weekend, and that they would be home Sunday night before supper and he would also have them for supper. Their parents were happy to see that Sakura and Tomoyo were going to have some fun that weekend. So they allowed them to go with Eriol and his father. When Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Eriol's house, they left for the village immidiately, Sakura was desparate to ressurect Syao.

"So how long are we going to be gone?" Tomoyo asked.

"All weekend if we have to to ressurect Syaoran and revive him." Eriol answered for his father who was too busy driving the car to notice what was going on.

_I can't believe it, my Syaoran, ressurected by me and Eriol's father, and help from the two lovers here. _Sakura thought. "So this will take all weekend?"

"Yes Sakura, calm down by the way, you're too excited for your own good." Eriol explained.

"Alright..." Sakura finished.

Half an hour passed, they were almost there, almost at the ghost's village, and Sakura tried her hardest to be patient (I wouldn't be able to calm myself down at all, I would be too excited, he he, I would never calm down, even when he was ressurected). As more time passed, everyone was starting to get even more excited even the two new lovers Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol's father explained when they got there they might end up surrounded by a ton of ghosts that would ask their names and why they were there. He explained that they would have to tell of their names and that they were there looking for the spirit known by Yama, the great priest. If they did not say either one, they would probably end up held captive for entering their territory. They shortly arrived and said what needed to be said, they were greeted happily and quietly but were kept a close eye on. Eriol's father told them to stay in the car while he went to Yama's house, where she had remained after she died. She died 50 years before Syaoran was born (he was her reincarnation). He entered Yama's house, not surprised to see her sitting and thinking. He introduced himself and she greeted him calmly. They talked for a while then Eriol returned to his car with good news, he told Sakura, Yama was able to ressurect Syaoran if she had a few favors, she needed to know where Syao was and what he looked like, then she could ressurect him and he would have all his memories back, but if she did it wrong, Syao would not remember her. So Sakura went in to the house and told Yama exactly what she had told Eriol's father. Yama went to Syaoran's grave and they dug him out, making sure no one saw what they were doing, they went at night time just in case. By morning, everyone was so exhausted. Everyone slept untill noon, when they awoke, Yama had Syaoran all cleaned up and ready to be ressurected, the prosess could take the rest of the day, but it was worth it, especially for Sakura.

"Is everyone ready to help me out?" Yama asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo answered for the group.

"Alright, lets practice outside on a dead tree, when the cherry blossoms bloom, we will know the tree is alive." Yama explained and led them outside to a dead cherry blossom tree by the pond Yama started. "This cherry tree was once a blossoming tree that we all happily worshipped in this village, it died a week ago and its cherry blossoms all fell to the ground. It stood 15 feet high and never lost it's blossoms. We all wish very much for this cherry blossom tree to live again for I, Yama have the power to ressurect this tree if the spirit of this tree will still listen and co-operate with me." Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo said a couple words and to their surprise, the cherry tree was blossoming. It had worked, so it would also work on Syaoran.

They all entered the house once again where Syaoran layed and they all started to think of what to say in the ressurection, Sakura knew what she was going to say and so did Tomoyo and Eriol, his father didn't though, but he eventually thought of something. They told what they wanted to say to Yama and she started the ressurection. It took about a half an hour to say all she needed to say, but when she finished Syaoran started breathing, he was asleep but breathing, Sakura's eyes filled with tears, her Syaoran was back with her. Once the sun set and Sakura was alone with Syao, his eyes started to open. Once he saw Sakura he smiled...and Sakura smiled back...


	7. Arms Wide Open

Chapter 7

Arms Wide Open

* * *

"SYAO! I LOVE YOU SYAO, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura..." Syao said and opened his arms for Sakura to go into his arms and stay there for a while untill Yama came back in.

"Ahh, I see you're awake Syaoran Li, now we must cure your disease before it shows once again."

"Alright..." Sakura anwswered and got up.

"I will only be a few minutes Sakura, I'll call you back in when I'm done, and can you get me that cloth before you leave?"

"Yes." Sakura answered, go the cloth and left.

Yama then took some herbs from her drawer and mixed them together on the cloth, then layed the bottom of the cloth on Syao's forehead and waited untill he looked more relaxed, then slowly removed it. She called Sakura back in and told her that she would just be outside if she needed her. Sakura went into the house and sat beside Syaoran once again. Syaoran slowly fell asleep and Sakura stayed by his side. Sakura started to wonder what people would think about Syaoran being ressurected...would they ignore him, or just be happy that he's alive, either way Sakura still loved him and would not send him back to the grave. She would look after him and would never let him die again. Eriol's father entered the house saying that they had to leave soon, it was almost supper time and they had to be home shortly after then. Sakura awoke Syao and gave him a pair of clothes that Eriol had brought for Syao to wear and told him to put them on quick, they were going back home. Since no one knew Syao was alive except for Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Eriol's father, Sakura decided she was going to take Syao home with her. She would explain to her mother how Syao was alive somehow and he could stay there for a while. Sakura helped Syao up and went out of the room for a minute. Syao shortly came out and they got back in the car to go back to Eriol's house. Sakura explained what had happened to Eriol and Tomoyo, he laughed, he was amazed that they got together so quickly. After all, they were both very shy people and never really said anything like that before and he was surprised that Eriol actualy told her.

After a half an hour, Syao quietly fell asleep again, Sakura left him to sleep and would wake him when they got there. Sakura and Tomoyo talked for a while about what Sakura should explain to Syao and what she should ask him, like if she should ask him if they were going out, or how funny it was when Eriol told Tomoyo he loved her. Tomoyo told her she should say some things to him, things she didn't understand and explain the things he didn't understand. Eriol, trying not to eves-drop, came in and agreed, somethings that needed to be explained or questions that needed to be answered, should be. Nothing should be left mis-understood. When they pulled into Eriol's driveway, Sakura woke Syao and they got out and went inside for a quick supper, after, Tomoyo and Eriol left Sakura and Syao alone to talk for a bit.

"So Syao, are we...you know...going out?"

"Of course Sakura, just because all we said was we loved each other, doesn't mean we aren't."

"Okay, do you know how you were ressurected?"

"No, not at all, I just remember hearing voices, then had to take a big breath of air, that's when I fell asleep, I knew I was alive..."

"Well even if one of your best friends ask why and how you are alive, don't say anything. This must stay a secret, and...they know about us...I kindof told them then ran off crying."

"Aww..were you that upset when I..."

"Yea..."

"Wow, Sakura, I promise you I wont leave you again, I'll even ask your father if I can move in with you, I am the proper age and if I get a job after school finishes, we can move out together, then we can be together forever."

_Syao...you would do that for me..._ Sakura thought about it, then said, "Syao...I'm sure my father would gladly let you, he knows you really well."

Tomoyo and Eriol came back in the room and told Sakura and Syao they were going back home now. Eriol's father took Tomoyo home first, letting Eriol sneak a little privacy in before she went into the house. Then took Sakura and Syao to Sakura's place, Sakura went in first to ask her father if Syao could stay, she explained what happened and her father gladly let him, as they planned. Sakura ran outside, got Syao and went back in, saying quick goodbyes to Eriol and his father.

Syao was welcomed with happy faces and a place to stay. Some of Syao's stuff that was left in his room was brought to him the next day and they went to school, everyone was shocked to see Sakura and Syaoran together, the more surprising thing to them was that he was alive...everyone wondered if Sakura was telling the truth of weither, like they had read in fiction books, that he had been ressurected. It was easy for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol to understand, but no one else either beilived them and called Sakura a lier or believed them and were happy for Sakura. But Sakura didn't care, she was with her Syao and that was all that mattered.


	8. Syao and Sakura Forever

Chapter 8

Syao and Sakura Forever

* * *

Once everyone found out that Sakura was actually telling the truth about Syaoran and his ressurection, Sakura didn't have to think of losing her Syaoran ever again, instead, he would be with her forever and no one would have any say about it. Sakura and Syaoran were happy to be together and always would be. They finished school and Syaoran got a good job nearby home. They moved out together hoping that they really could be together until the day of their death. Sakura always believed in Syaoran, he started out her best friend, turned into her lover, then her finace. Since Syao's death, Sakura knew she had loved him for what had seemed forever. She believed that he would always be with her, dead or alive, turns out, he was, and he was alive. Sakura couldn't have thought of living a happier life then she already had. Syao was also very happy that he would be with Sakura forever, he would never leave her, no matter what she did.

"Sakura, hun, come here for a minute, I have something to tell you." Syao asked.

"Alright, hold on a minute," Sakura said finishing folding the clothes then walking to the living room where Syao was, "What is it?"

"I found us a place." Syao explained.

"Yay, where is it?" Sakura asked.

"Just down by the shrine." Syao explained.

"Awesome, when do we move in?"

"As soon as we tell your father and get our stuff packed." Syao answered.

"Do you want me to go get some stuff packed then and you can tell my dad the good news?"

"Alright, we'll get down there tonight and put all our stuff in then crash back here until we get our stuff unpacked."

"Sounds great!" Sakura finished then went up and started getting things together.

A few hours later, Syao had told Sakura's father the good news and Sakura had finished packing mostly everything. Syao called a moving truck and started loading things in. They both got things in the house then got the keys from the former owner and went back to Sakura's father. He made supper for them and they went up to bed. Sakura and Syao slept in the next morning then walked to their new place. When they got there, Syao got out the key, unlocked the door and they went in. Sakura got the dresser and took it up to the bedroom and Syao brought up the clothes boxes. Sakura put the clothes away while Syao put the furniture around the house and cleaned the place up a bit then Sakura joined him. Once the house was tidy and everything was set up and put away, they went up to the bedroom and slept again for a couple hours.

When Sakura woke up, she made some lunch and brought it up to Syaoran, put it by his nose and he woke up. They ate their lunch and Sakura cleaned the dishes, they enjoyed their new house and the privacy very much, and since they were engaged, Syaoran started planning the wedding without Sakura knowing, the same thing he did with the house. It cost him a lot of money but it as really worth it, they were happy, had plenty of money and didn't have to worry about anything.

A couple months later they got married and went on a nice trip. A year after, Sakura had twin girls named Amina Kiana Li, and Mai Hitomi Li. Then a few years later, a baby boy named Kame Li was born into the family. The Li family was a very happy family and never had any problems.

Eriol and Tomoyo also got married and had a family of 4. They lived just as happily as Sakura and Syao's family and as always, they remained friends and lived by each other.

In the end, eveyone lived happily and stayed together forever. Syao and Sakura 4ever, Eriol and Tomoyo 4ever!

Sorry about the sucky last chapter but at least this story is finished and had a happy ending.


End file.
